


Further Examination

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Detectives, Husbands, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl





	1. Chapter 1

House was bouncing his oversized tennis ball against the ceiling when Cameron came in and stopped in front of his desk. House stopped throwing the ball and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Well?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner some time." Cameron asked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Well I would, except I have plans." House said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You have plans, forever." Cameron said slowly.

"Alas, I do. Well, don't turn to drink over it." House said, getting up and limping out of the room and down the hall towards Wilson's office. Once inside the oncologist's office House plopped onto the couch and sighed. Wilson looked up from his paperwork and tilted his head.

"What is it this time House?" Wilson asked exasperatedly.

"Oh Jimmy, you won't believe what just happened. I just got asked out to prom!" House said is a fake girl voice. At Wilson's blank stare he sighed. "Oh fine. Cameron asked me out to dinner." At this Wilson's eyes bugged out a little.

"Seriously?" At House's nod, he continued. "And what did you say?"

"You don't really think I would cheat on you, do you Jimmy? Of course I said no. I said I was busy forever. I'm warning you now though, she's gonna come poking around." House elaborated, eyeing Wilson. Upon seeing the doctor looking away he heaved himself off of the couch and went over to the desk. Putting his hand under Wilson's chin and raising his face to meet his eyes. 

"Hey, you're mine and I'm yours, don't worry about the ducklings getting in the way, especially Cameron." Reaching under his shirt collar, House pulled out a necklace with a gold wedding band hung off of it. Slipping his fingers under Wilson's collar he pulled out a matching band.

"Jimmy, you're my husband, you have nothing to worry about." Leaning down House kissed Wilson on the mouth in a firm but chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry Greg. I know there's nothing to worry about. I just know how it goes. Hell it was my fault for the past 3 marriages." Wilson said, holding onto House's hand, "I don't want this one to turn out the same way."

"Well I sure hope not. Otherwise you would be a right up bastard." House remarked.

"So she really doesn't know?" Wilson asked, his previous anxiety turned to amusement.

"Apparently the hospital can keep secrets. Though I'm not sure how many of the staff even know." House commented.

"Oh I don't know. Cuddy, the janitors, and maybe some surgeons and nurses. Other than that I don't think that many know." Wilson said, ticking the people off his fingers.

"There's also the fact your patients and future patients are so petty they would never see you if they knew about you deep dark secret." House marked. "And Cuddy wants the money they bring so it's all hush hush."

"Hey, my patients aren't that bad." Wilson defended. "Though you are right."

"Of course I am. I'm me." House smirked.

"What are we going to do about Cameron though?" Wilson asked, ignoring his husband's conceited statement.

"Let's have some fun." House said, almost sinisterly.

"Good Lord." Wilson groaned. House just laughed and kissed his cheek before leaving the office and heading back to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

House was once again sitting in his office when Cameron disturbed him, however this time he was on the phone.

"Bye babe, I have an annoying brunette in my office I have to deal with at the moment." House said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"My hooker, what do you want?" House asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me." Cameron said, eyeing House.

"Didn't I tell you my schedule is busy for the rest of time?" House asked. Now it was Cameron's turn to roll her eyes.

"No one can be busy forever." She said.

"But we're doctors, our job is our life." House mock gasped.

"Well why won't you go out with me?" Cameron pressed.

"Well I think my significant other would be upset if I went out with you." House said in his "duh" tone.

"What significant other? Your hooker? Because I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Cameron said exasperatedly.

"I would agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." House said, giving her a condescending smile. She gave a huff and left his office, too frustrated to really think on what his words were. House smirked, oh he liked this game. Picking up his phone he decided to call Wilson back as they had been interrupted previously.


	3. Chapter 3

House was sitting in a clinic room with the door locked and his Gameboy on, avoiding work as usual, when his pager beeped. Pausing his game, House picked up his pager to see who it was. Seeing it was Wilson he pulled out his phone and dialed the oncologist. When the ringing halted he was greeted with his husband's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Why, Jimmy, I thought you knew all my hiding spots by now." House mocked slightly. Hearing a sigh he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm in a locked clinic room. Why don't you join me? I'm sure we could find something in here we haven't used before." House said in a teasing tone, though his words were completely serious.

"We're at work, or at least I am working, you are avoiding it." Wilson said.

"When has that stopped us?" House asked. "You know you want to." He said in a sing-song voice.

"House." Wilson admonished.

"Come on, a quick office bang is exactly what you need to loosen up." House prodded, pleased when he heard Wilson's breath hitch.

"What room are you in?"

"14c, and I'll leave the door unlocked." House said, smirking at his success.

 

Soon enough the door opened and Wilson came in, locking the door behind him, and proceeding to stalk over to where house was sitting on the examination table, crushing his lips onto his lover's. Grabbing House's hips, Wilson stood between them and ground his erection with House's, causing a small gasp to escape both of them. Tangling one hand in House's hair, Wilson pushed their lips ever closer together. Swiping his tongue over House's lips, Wilson took the gasp that followed as an opportunity to shove his tongue into the doctor's mouth.

Not many people would have guessed, but Wilson was completely dominant when it came to the bedroom. House just let him do what he wanted. It worked out rather well, as that way Wilson could get rid of his pent up frustration. Not only that, House already walked with a limp, why would anyone think twice if they saw him limping around.

Frantically Wilson shoved his hand down in between their now prominent bulges and unzipped House's pants, immediately slipping his hand down into his husband's boxers. Wrapping his hand around House's impressive length, the oncologist quickly pumped the organ in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. During this House was gasping and softly moaning into the Wilson's mouth, jerking his hips into his lover's hand.

"Ji-ah-Jimmy." House shuddered, his orgasm raging through him as Wilson jammed his thumb on his weeping slit. Gently flipping House onto his stomach, Wilson pulled down his pants and boxers as well as his own. Taking House's cum onto his fingers he spread it around the cripple's hole, probing it quickly with two fingers. Taking the rest of the white substance, the oncologist lubricated his aching cock with it and then slammed into House's ass.

Both men halted for a moment, gasping at the sensation of completion. Pulling back so that only the tip of him remained in his husband, Wilson slammed back in, brushing House's prostate as he did so. House moaned out and Wilson continued to pound him at an ever increasing pace. Gripping House's hips, Wilson put even more force behind it, ever mindful of his lover's leg. Leaning down, Wilson placed his mouth on the juncture between House's neck and shoulder, only pulling away once a bright love bite was visible. Putting his mouth to the doctor's ear, he whispered, 

"Tell Cameron your hooker left it for you." Plowing even faster and harder into House, the sounds filling the clinic room were the soft gasps and grunts as well as the rapid skin slapping skin.

"Oh, God, Jimmy." House gasped, pushing himself back onto Wilson's shaft as far as he could.

"Greg, ah." Wilson replied, going faster as he felt his orgasm racing towards him. As House came again, his entrance clenching around him, the heat pooling in his belly exploded, his orgasm painting House's insides white. As they both took a minute to come back from their high, they looked at each other. Wilson bent down and kissed House deeply, truly showing his love for the other man through the kiss. Once they parted, Wilson pulled out and put his boxers and pants back on, then helping House do the same, he handed his husband his cane.

"See, wasn't that worth it?" House said cheekily, a quirk to his lips that made Wilson have to kiss him again.

"Definitely." Wilson said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After making his way back to his office, Wilson sat behind his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. Leaning back in his chair, he pulled out some files and started to work through them. He didn't get very far however, before there was a knock on his door. Putting his pen down he called out "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you something." Cameron said as she entered his office, closing the door behind her.

"Sure, no problem. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Wilson asked, trying to keep a pleasant look on his face. Oh, he knew what she wanted to talk about, and despite the fact that he found the situation funny, the idea of her trying to woo his husband made his blood boil.

"Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about House." She said, looking at her shoes awkwardly.

"Oh?" Wilson asked, faking puzzlement.

"Yes. You see, I really like him, so I wanted to go to dinner with him, but every time I ask him he just says he has plans for the rest of time. And he keeps making references to another person in his life. But I know he's lying because he doesn't have a ring and no one has said he's with anyone. I don't know what do too, so I came to ask your advice." Cameron explained in a rush.

"Ah. Uh, well I don't really know what to tell you." Wilson started slowly.

"Is he with anybody? You're his best friend surely you know!" Cameron exclaimed desperately.

"It's not really my place to say..." Wilson purposely dragged on.

"Please tell me, I'll even take a week of your clinic duty, anything! Please!" She begged.

"Fine, but don't tell House I told you," Wilson paused, taking a deep breath for effect. "He's been with someone for about five years. And I know he got married almost four years ago. That's all I'll tell you, you'll have to go somewhere else for the rest of your questions."

"He's married? But, wait, where's his ring?" Cameron wondered out loud.

"I'm not positive but I think he keeps it on a chain or something. I think it's best if you leave now." Wilson said dramatically, trying to keep a straight face. As he ushered her out the door he whispered "And remember, you didn't hear any of this from me." As soon as he closed the door behind her he burst out laughing, sinking onto his couch and pulling out his phone, he had to let House know what step the plan was at now. Wilson couldn't help but wonder how far his lover would take this game.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron had a mission, and when she had a goal in mind she was damned if she didn't achieve it. And she absolutely had to uncover what the truth was about House and his spouse. The thought had crossed her mind that Wilson could be mistaken, or just simply lying to her, but if she found the ring then she would know he was telling the truth. She was currently on her way to House's office yet again. Her first course of action would be to ask him flat out. her plan b was to snoop around until she found what she was looking for. As she reached his door and saw him through the glass she mentally prepared herself. 'Here goes' she thought, as she pushed the door open and came to a stop in front of his desk. He looked up at her with an expression of mild annoyance, his hand holding a phone against his ear.

"I'm guessing that's your hooker." Cameron said with a hint of sarcasm.

House dramatically glared at her and gasped "How dare you, only I'm allowed to say that. You'll hurt J's feelings." Turning his attention back to the person on the other end he continued his conversation. "She's back, what can I say. Well really I have you to thank. No? Fine, fine, it is my fault. I'll talk to you later, bye." Eying her with a fuller glare, he snapped "What do you want this time?"

"Are you married?" She asked bluntly, "And I want the truth."

"To my work? Or do you want to know about a person in my life that you feel threatened by. Although, technically you are threatening them, but whatever helps you sleep at night." He said offhandedly.

"I'm serious, tell me." She demanded, ignoring his previous comment.

"Oh, if you want an answer you're going to have to work harder than that to get it. So get back to me when you've earned it." House said, smirking at her in triumph. He watched her storm out, and he honestly wondered how long it would take her to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the work room, Cameron looked around and was pleased to see both Chase and Foreman there. She had realized that if she wanted answers she would have to involve more than just Wilson in her efforts, and who better to scheme with than House's other victims. Striding over to them she cleared her throat to gain their attention. Once both men had put down their files she began.

"I need your help, and it involves digging through House's personal life." The brunette said, looking at both of them.

"Well I'm in. Though I would like to know more specifics." Chase said immediately. Foreman nodded as well.

"Anything that involves messing with House and I'm in." The neurologist said, looking at Cameron with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, "Okay, so as you both already know I'm interested in House, but he was always saying he was busy whenever I asked him out. So, I went to Wilson and asked him if he knew anything and you'll never guess what he told me. House is married!" At this both the men's eyes widened and their mouths dropped slightly. "I know right! So I asked him about it and neither confirmed nor denied it. But I just have to know. So I thought you two could help me." Cameron finished, slightly out of breath and with a desperate gleam in her eye.

"Okay wait, how long has he been married?" Foreman asked, eyebrow raised.

"And where's his ring?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Wilson said he's been married for almost four years and he's pretty sure House keeps his ring on a necklace." She explained excitedly.

"Wow, this is deep. I understand why you really want to know, because so do I." Chase said, "Where should we start?"

"Well, one of us should tail him for a while, one of us should search his home, we should probably search his office as well. And one of us should ask Cuddy if she knows anything about this." Foreman reasoned.

"Well I can follow him." Chase volunteered.

"And I suppose I should be the one to search his home and office." Foreman added.

"And that leaves me to question Cuddy." Cameron finished.

"Okay, let's discuss what we've found at the end of this week. Until then we do our part to figure out what the hell is going on." Foreman said.

"Good luck." They said at the same time, as they all departed to complete their tasks.

"God knows we'll need it." Added Foreman under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Foreman looked around the corner, double checking that House was nowhere in sight. Chase had texted him, letting him know that house was out of the building, but he wanted to make absolutely certain. Going into House's office he made a beeline for the sarcastic doctor's desk. Rifling through the first drawer and finding only work related files, Foreman moved on to the second, finding just as unhelpful as the first. Opening the third and last drawer, he was frustrated to only see more papers. Shuffling through them, Foreman came to the bottom of the drawer, only to realize that it was a fake bottom. Removing it, Foreman was both horrified and pleased with what he had stumbled upon.

Underneath the fake bottom was probably the contents of a small sex shop. There were four boxes of (he hated to realize that house hadn't been exaggerating) extra large, and two boxes of large condoms. There was a pair of fuzzy lime green handcuffs and two small lengths of rope. And to Foreman's absolute horror there were what looked like anal beads, a cock ring, a vibrator, and an assortment of colorful butt plugs. And along with all that, there were about 20 mini different flavored bottles of edible lube.

Taking out his phone, Foreman snapped pictures of all that he had found. Deciding that he had found enough evidence, Foreman put everything back the way he had found it and then left the office, glad to put some distance between himself and the contents of that drawer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase was following House down the street, his own vehicle a few cars behind the doctor's. As they rounded a couple corners and went through a few intersections, House finally pulled into a spot in front of some townhouses. Finding a spot to park where he wouldn't be in full view of House, Chase sat and watched as the man walked into one of the buildings, the lights going on in some of the windows next to the door, letting Chase know which apartment was his. Chase sat there for a while, waiting to see if the man was going to go out again or if he was in for the night. After about half an hour another car pulled up in front of the curb outside the apartment. What shocked the Australian was who exited the car.

As Wilson got out of his car in front of his home, he thought he caught sight of a familiar blond head in one of the cars parked further up the street. Shaking his head, he closed the door to his car and then made his way inside.

Seeing Wilson, Chase gapped as the man walked into the same building as House. Waiting five minutes, Chase then walked out in front of the ground-level windows trying to catch a glimpse inside. Unfortunately for him curtains had been pulled over the glass, making his attempts futile. Finally giving up, but still reeling over the discovery, Chase went back to his car and drove home.

 

Meanwhile inside the Wilson-House residence:

As Wilson closed the front door behind him he was greeted with a kiss from his husband. Kissing back, Wilson wrapped an arm around House's waist and pulled him closer. Once they were desperate for air they pulled back, still holding each other closely.

"Did you notice our stalker from down under?" House muttered, starting to lay kisses slowly all over the taller man's face and neck.

"I caught a glimpse of him, do you think they've solved it now?" Wilson said between small moans and gasps.

"Not likely, I covered the windows, I can't make it too easy for them, now can I?" House replied, latching onto Wilson's pulse.

"Ah, G-Greg." Wilson's breath hitched, and his hips rutted forward against his husband's. Dropping his briefcase and coat on the floor, he used both hands to pull House's hips against his own, drawing a quiet moan from the man. Reluctantly Wilson pulled away. "If you want dinner any time soon then you are going to have to stop."

"Oh fine, but you're no fun when you get all responsible." House whined, giving one last nip at his lover's neck.

"And you're no fun when you get hungry." Wilson countered, making his way to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron was walking through the halls of the hospital once more, this time however her destination was Cuddy's office. As she drew nearer she saw the head of the hospital talking with some of the nurses in front of one of the nurse's stations. Closing in on her target, the brunette waited until the other woman was done talking, then cleared her throat to get her attention. As she was stared at by her boss's boss, she gulped.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about House." Cameron asked nervously.

"Oh God what has that man done now!?" Cuddy cried exasperatedly. "Come on, we can talk in my office." she said, leading the younger woman into the room. Once the doors were closed Cameron began.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me if House is actually married. And if he is, who is his wife?" Cameron asked, staring at Cuddy curiously.

"Oh, uh. Well that isn't really any of your business, now is it?" Cuddy said.

"You didn't deny it, so who is it?" Cameron countered, ignoring Cuddy's words.

"I will say he is indeed married, but I won't tell you who his spouse is, as that is their business." Cuddy said, standing by her word.

"Fine." Cameron conceded, leaving the office to go back to her floor.


	10. Chapter 10

The week was over, and the ducklings convened to tell each other what they had discovered about their boss. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were huddled around a table looking over the photos and notes that had been taken. Chase presented his findings first.

"Both House and Wilson live in the same building, I don't know if they live in the same apartment or not, but the definitely live in the same building." Chase gushed, the other two pondering what they heard. Cameron was up next.

"Cuddy said that House is definitely married, but she wouldn't tell me who he's married too." She said, disappointed.

"Well I found a horrifying collection of sex toys, condoms and lube in his bottom drawer." Foreman said, shuddering at the memory and pointing out the photos he had brought.

"Wait are their two different sized condoms?" Wilson asked, "Why would there be two different sizes?"

"Uh. I'm not sure. Maybe they ran out of the size he needed." Cameron pondered.

After some more guessing and thinking over what they had found the trio split up, planning on searching more into it later.

House was in Wilson's office again, both were on the couch, but Wilson was sitting while House was lying on it with his head resting on his husband's lap. Wilson was trying to fill out paperwork with one hand while stroking Greg's hair with his other, House having fallen asleep on him. It was moments like this that Wilson probably loved the most, knowing how much trust was placed in him by the wonderful man he had married. He didn't really believe in fate but sometimes he thought that his past marriages had failed to lead him to this perfect one. And especially during moments such as this, when he could just gaze at Greg and fully appreciate the man that had made him so happy. God, he just loved him so much.

Unable to resist, Wilson leaned down and kissed his sleeping husband's forehead. A knock on the door disturbed his peace. Huffing quietly, he carefully shifted House's head onto the couch as he got up and crossed the room to the door. Opening the door slightly he looked to see who interrupted the pleasant moment he was having. It was the last person he wanted to see. Cameron.

"What do you want?" Wilson said, trying to keep his annoyed exasperation out of his voice.

"Oh, sorry, are you busy?" She asked.

"Just tell me what you want." Wilson retorted.

"Oh, well I was just going to ask you if you really don't know who House is married to, considering you live in the same building as him. You must be invited over for dinner or something every once in awhile. You must know-" Cameron pressed on, not noticing the displeasure etching itself across the older man's face.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I have to or want to tell you." Wilson cut in, Cameron looking taken aback. And with that Wilson promptly shut the door, leaving a bewildered duckling standing alone.


	11. Chapter 11

As House woke up the first thing he noticed was the hand running through his hair. Snuggling into the lap he was resting on he decided to have some fun. Turning his face so his nose was pressed into the oncologist's lap, House nuzzled further into it, puffing out hot breaths of air onto his husband. He was rewarded with feeling his lover swell beneath him. Encouraged by this, the doctor used his teeth to pull down Wilson's fly, noting how the hand that had been stroking his hair now had a grip on it. Sucking on a small section of underwear covering the bulge in the man's pants, House let his saliva soak through the patch.

Reaching a hand up to pull Wilson's dick out of it's confines, he was pleased when it sprung to attention. Taking the head into his mouth, House swirled his tongue around it, grunting in appreciation when his husband tugged at his hair and slightly pushed him further down his shaft. Bobbing his head, he slowly started taking more and more into his mouth, until the cock he had grown so familiar with over the past years was down his throat, throbbing from arousal. Sucking and licking around it, House bobbed his head so that only the tip was in his mouth, and then sinking his head back down to take the whole dick down his throat again. All the while Wilson was moaning and gasping, pushing his husband further down onto his shaft, reveling in the feeling.

"J-Jesus! Greg, oh God faster. Holy fuck, that's amazing!" Wilson moaned, bucking his hips. House responded my humming around his cock, the vibrations pushing Wilson dangerously close to the edge. "Ahh, f-fuck!"

Bringing his hand up to roll the oncologist's balls in his hand, House bobbed his head faster and faster, sucking hard. With a strangled cry muffled behind a fist that he had shoved in his mouth, Wilson came down his lover's throat. Swallowing every last drop, House let the deflating member slip out of his mouth with a pop, zipping it back into Wilson's pants. Wilson leaned down and passionately kissed House, slipping his tongue into Greg's mouth, tasting himself on his lover's lips. Reaching his hand down he quickly pumped the other doctor to completion, swallowing Greg's moan with his mouth.

"That was nice, thank you love." Wilson murmured into House's mouth.

"It was my pleasure, believe me." House smirked back, nipping at Wilson's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Foreman was about to attempt to try to raid House's office once more, this time however, when he entered the room the older man was sleeping in it. When he caught sight of the snoozing man Foreman turned to leave, but then an idea struck him. Walking as softly as he could, he made his way over to House. Picking up a pen from the man's desk, he inched closer to him. Sticking the pen lightly under the doctor's shirt collar, Foreman fished around with it- using all of his surgical experience to not wake his boss- finally pulling it out with a ring hooked around it. Holding his breath to suppress a gasp, Foreman eyed House to see if he was still asleep. Leaning closer, he managed to make out an inscription on the inside of the wedding ring.

Loving you always. -J

Foreman was startled by a grunt as House shifted in his chair. Placing the ring back under his shirt, Foreman hurried out of the office, heading off to find Chase and Cameron.

 

Later, when the ducklings were convened in their work room, Foreman told them his discovery in a hushed voice.

"J?" Chase questioned.

"When he was on the phone last week he said he called them J when I asked about it." Cameron recalled.

"Do we know anyone with J as their initial?" Foreman asked. As if the universe was answering their question they heard a shout from the hallway.

"Jimmy!"

The three of their heads snapped to look out into the hall, and they were met with the sight of House walking to catch up with a stopped Wilson, the later with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What is it House?" Wilson replied exasperatedly.

The ducklings looked at one another, disbelief filling their eyes and expressions.

"No. It couldn't be him." Foreman denied.

"You think maybe?" Chase puzzled.

"No. Definitely not." Cameron said.

"Then who could it be?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, but I think the next step is to break into his house." Foreman reasoned.

"When can we do that?" Chase questioned.

"Tomorrow two of us can go in the morning." Foreman responded. "I think it should be me and Chase, no offense Cameron but if you do like him then that would be even more creepy then what we're already doing."

"Alright." Cameron agreed, though she looked a bit disappointed.

 

The next day Chase and Foreman made their way to their boss's apartment, Chase having stolen House's keys from his office earlier. As they unlocked the door and stepped inside, they were surprised to see how neat it was.

"Let's find his bedroom, that's probably where the most evidence is." Chase reasoned. 

They made their way down the hallway, opening doors as they went. Finally the last door they tried revealed a king sized bed, two bedside tables and some sets of drawers. As they entered the room they each split off to search in different areas, Chase going to the closet and Foreman going to the bedside tables.

As Foreman knelt down and opened the drawer he was grossed out to see yet another box of extra-large condoms and a bottle of lube next to the two books in it.

"Jesus, why do I always have to find this stuff!" He exclaimed. Moving to the other side of the bed he checked that drawer too, only to find a box of large condoms and some pill containers full of Vicodin. realization began to dawn on Foreman just as Chase called out.

"There are only male clothes in here." And as Chase turned around a picture on the wall caught his attention. It was a wedding photo of Wilson and House in tuxedos with their arms wrapped around each other, broad grins across their faces. "Oh shit. It really was Wilson."

"And I know what size condoms they use..." Foreman said, completely disgusted. "Uh, that image is burned into my mind now."

"I can't believe he's gay. Damn. And with Wilson, though now that I think about it, it does sort of make sense." Chase thought out loud.

"They do make a nice couple, if a bit destructive." Foreman agreed.

"Wait until Cameron finds out." Chase said, trying to suppress a chuckle.


End file.
